


Tomorrow

by Woonie_Ongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woonie_Ongniel/pseuds/Woonie_Ongniel
Summary: The day of disbanding is coming and Ong Seong Wu starts to feeling down and thinking about a certain boy with a cute bunny smile. His mind is full of regrets for things that he didn't do and wonders about what will happen in the future...what will happen after Wanna One. Will everything be the same with that cute boy, that is sleeping or so he thinks...





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I had this short story in my head for a while now. It's a little bit sad, but I hope that everyone likes it! It's my first time writing in english and about Idols. So if something is wrong feel free to say it! Even if you don't like it! I haven't writing for a while...almost 4 years...and with was in Portuguese. So... really hope you like it!

Tomorrow. How I really hate this word right now. Tomorrow. How I wish this day would never come...that this day were erased from the calendar. Tomorrow is such a wrong word, such a wrong day... such a fast day... argh! 

I'm so tired right now. I should be sleeping, but even with this tiredness from today. From our last show together, as one. Our last day saying "All I Wanna Do, Wanna One". Our last day seeing and loving our wannables... still, I can't sleep...this day that will come tomorrow, doesn't get out of my mind. All I want do now is to cry my heart out... but, if I know that if I cry now I'm going to be unable to stop... and he... is going to hear... he is going to be very worried... I don't know if he is sleeping already... he was so quiet too since the venue... everyone was... 

I'm known to be the mood maker... the funny one of the group, but tonight I couldn't and I tried really hard, but only tears came out. I cried in the show, specially at the end, on our finally bowing and goodbyes. Everyone was crying, we couldn't look at each other. Usually I'm the one that leaves the stage at last, but not today... today everyone didn't want to leave the stage... didn't want to say goodbye... 

I cried a lot because I´m going miss being the last one to leave the stage. I'm going to miss being Wanna One. I'm going to miss wannables. I'm going to miss them, my eleven friends. My eleven brothers. My new family in this past year and five months. The moments that we had. Everything! 

But now... thinking about tomorrow... our last day together... my last day... together... with... HIM! I really want to cry so hard. I feel like my insides are breaking apart... I feel like my heart is breaking apart. It hurts so much! It's such a pain...god! I don't know what to do... 

Did I already said that I hate the day of tomorrow? Because I do, I really do! I really do! 

Tomorrow is the last day that I'm going to come to this dorm. The last day that I'm going to come to this dorm. That I'm going to sleep in this tinny bunk bed. Tomorrow is the last day that we are going to share a room. No more waiting for his return from his busy schedules. No more playing games together or making him laugh with my impersonations of games characters. No more late-night snacks or drinking. No more talks, chit-chats, laughing or simple starring to nothing. Tomorrow is the last day that I'm going to hear his sleeping talks or songs or laughs or cute ways of sleeping. I'm not going to watch more his cute sleeping habits or that cute bunny smile that made my day or night so much better. 

I know, maybe I'm wrong... I really hope that's not the case, that we are still going to see each other sometimes in shows, music programs or even outside of the idol world, but it's not going to be the same... we are not going to be together 24/7 like almost every day now.  

I'm going to really, really miss him so much. Sometimes I may not show it but I like him a lot, even more than the others members... I'm going to miss the others members too, but him... with him is so different, the pain that I feel right now in my heart is because of him... 

Back in produce 101 days I was feeling so alone and then he came to my class with that cute smile in his face and so friendly that becoming best friends was so fast. We connected so well. We are so similar in so many ways, that I knew I could count on him for everything and vice-versa. I know he is a bit weird and choding, but that is his charm and is one of the many things that I like about him. Remembering that time is so great...we used to share a dorm there too for almost the whole show. We used to hide and eat late-night snacks or sweets. We used to escape from the dorms and have our dinner dates and getting to know each other. That day that I tricked him while waiting at the station is unforgettable!  his genuine smile and happiness to me when Boa sunbanim announce my name in the final episode has one of the Wanna One member. When he was announced has the center I was trully happy for him. He deserved that, specially, because of everything that he had pass while growing up.  

So much we shared together and became so close, that even our fans called us OngNiel... we even became Science... even the other members called us that! "OngNiel is Science" that no one couldn't explain, except us! 

I wonder... Can't we stay like this forever? Can't we be together forever? 

Arrrrghh! Damn! I can feel the tears wanting to come out! 

So much we shared that no one knows but us, but so much was left to share! And I regret it! Regret is another word that I really hate right now. Why? Because all of the things that I didn't do with him. I regret not showing more of our true friendship to the others. I regret not being more affectionate with him even in front of the cameras. No spending more time with him. Not caring about of our fans asked us to do or from us two. Not having the time of our life together as Wanna One. I know that sometimes our busy (specially him) schedules didn't allowed us to be together, we should have tried harder. We should have tried to be like in the beginning, of course we still have our moments, but more ofcam. I know that because I saw some of our videos in fan meetings or concerts. It's not like the old days, but... I really should have tried more.  

I wonder... Does he feel the same? Are we still going to be the same? Are we still being together sometimes? Does he not going to forget about me? Are we still going to have our get-togethers? Our dinner dates? But, what I really wonder is... does he going to miss me? A lot? Are we still being Science? 

So many questions in my head. So much regrets and sorrow. So much pain. My heart hurts so much... I can't take it anymore... I can't hold anymore... tears are already falling down. I want to scream. It hurt so much, that I don't even notice that he is talking to me at first... 

"Hyung!" 

I try to calm myself so I can respond to him. 

"Hyung! Hyung!" - he calls me again - "Are you already sleeping?" 

"No... not yet Niell-ah!" - I manage to say to him. 

"Hyung, I'm going to miss you so much that  it hurts!" - He suddenly says. My heart stops a beat. It seems like he was reading my mind.  

"I... I'm going to miss you too Niell-ah! A lot! You can't even imagine it!" - I tell him confidently, but with a very sad and shaky voice. 

"I don't want to be apart from you, hyung! And... I regret so many things!" - He says that with such a sad voice. He is crying too, but, than he suddenly says - "Let's run away tomorrow, hyung! Let's make unforgettable memories! Let's be together forever! Because... because... I love you, Ong Seong Wu!" 

That's it! That's when I realized why it hurts so much being apart. That's when I realized the truth. So, with a big smile in my face and suddenly feeling of happiness, I tell him: 

"I Love You Too, Kang Daniel!" 


End file.
